1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature switch and use of a temperature switch to monitor the temperature of a heat-generating device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems includes many electronic components that generate heat as a byproduct of their intended function. This waste heat can build up to temperatures that will damage the component or adjacent components unless the heat is removed. Fans are commonly used to circulate air through chassis that house the components for the purpose of keeping the components cool. However, the fans also consume electricity and produce noise, so it is desirable to limit fans speeds.
In order to be assured that the temperature of a component does not exceed its recommended operating conditions, it is necessary to provide temperature sensors and systems for monitoring the temperature. Control systems, such as a fan controller, may be included to prevent the temperature from exceeding a setpoint or threshold. Even still, fans can fail and a management system may need to monitor the temperature for excessive temperatures at which the system may need to be throttled or shutdown. For these purposes, a modern computer system may include the use of a temperature switch.
A temperature switch is a circuit that generates or changes an output when a monitored temperature crosses a temperature setpoint or threshold. Some commercially available temperature switches have one or more predetermined temperature thresholds, such as a high temperature threshold and a low temperature threshold, at which the temperature switch will provide an output signal. For example, a temperature switch may assert a first temperature interrupt if the monitored temperature crosses a low temperature threshold of 70° C., then assert a second temperature interrupt if the monitored temperature crosses a high temperature threshold of 100° C.